


To Set Things Right

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Lumen Magi, Magical Girls, Rated For Violence, other types of magical girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumen Magi Courtney, Beth, and Lindsay fight Heather's Puella witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Set Things Right

Walking slowly through the hallways of the eerie, beehive-like palace, three girls gazed around, keeping their weapons at the ready. Fortunately, they hadn't run into any familiars, which would have slowed them down considerably. While they didn't have to worry about Soul Gem taint since they weren't Puella Magi, none of them wanted to stay any longer than necessary.

"I knew nothing good would come out of making a contract with that little bastard," Courtney was saying. "This is why you have to be careful. Otherwise, you run the risk of letting yourself be used by a lying scumbag."

"But Hachibey says his kind doesn't lie."

"And that itself is a lie," Courtney pointed out. "In fact, I think their claims about staving off heat death are pure--"

"There she is," Beth interrupted, pointing ahead. Only a short distance in front of them, seated on a golden throne, was an enormous monster resembling a bee. Her multifaceted eyes numbered three, and were crimson in color. Her stinger was forked, with purple liquid oozing from the tips. Her wings were tattered, but all three of them got the feeling she could still fly. Small bee-human hybrid creatures swarmed around her, feeding her what looked like green honey.

ANTHEA  
Queen Bee witch  
Nature: Haughty

KENNETH  
Queen Bee witch's minion  
Duty: Fetching

"I'm soooo glad I made a contract with Seluna instead of Hachibey," Lindsay said, shuddering at the sight of the monster Heather had become.

"Do you really think we can turn her back to normal?" asked Beth, hands gripping her scythe tightly. "She may have been mean, but not even she deserves this."

"We can," said Courtney, readying her rapier. "Sammy saved Amy, after all. And afterwards, Amy became a Lumen Magi too."

With that, she rushed forward, slashing and stabbing. The minions let out a loud keening noise as they dissolved. Lindsay and Beth joined the fight, slashing away with blade gloves and scythe, respectively. It didn't take long to dispose of the minions, so the three turned their attention to the clearly furious witch, who screeched and dove towards them.

In a flash, Courtney drive her rapier into the witch's eye. The witch reeled back, as Lindsay slashed away repeatedly. As she did, Courtney picked up Beth and tossed her towards the witch. Landing on her back, Beth sliced the witch's wings. The witch fell to the ground, helpless, and Lindsay delivered the final blow straight to where her heart would be.

Letting out a sound somewhere between a buzz and a scream, the witch exploded into black and yellow dust, leaving only a Grief Seed behind. The Grief Seed fell to the ground as the barrier dissolved around them. Picking it up, Lindsay gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry, Heather," she murmured. " You're going to be OK."


End file.
